


Magic and Mayhem

by CheyRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby, Cas left, Dean is Ben's Dad, Harry has custody of Teddy, Harry is POC, M/M, Mostly safe pictures, Pictures, So is Teddy, Some parts NSFW, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: Dean finds himself falling head over heels for the beautiful wizard and his mostly mute godson all the while trying to raise his son with Lisa. Then Sam shows up but different and Dean finds himself pulling away from Harry to keep him safe. Harry had enough problems with his insecurities about dating a hunter then this which makes him feel rejected. Can they fix this?





	

“Did you ever love me back?” The soft voice rang loud in the silent room. The words seemed to linger as he paused, shocked.

“I-” He choked out.

“Forget it.”

“Wait! I- I can’t- I don’t know how to-” He whispered, nearly begging the other to stay where he was, to listen, to give him a chance.

He spun around, green eyes flashing angrily.

“Why don’t you figure that out then? Goddamn it, Dean!”

“Harry, please!”

“Please what? Stay? Let you hurt me again? I  _ loved _ you, Dean. More than life itself. Fuck, I’d have  _ died _ for you, but more than that I’d have  _ lived _ for you!” Dean’s heart hurt, tears in his eyes.

 

 

 

“I- Please, Harry, please.” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking. Harry looked at him, softening a touch at the sight of tears though he still held himself tight and angrily.

“What do you want, Dean? I just-” Harry sighed, looking away before meeting Dean’s eyes again. “I just need to know that this isn’t a waste of time.”

“It’s  _ not!” _ Dean begged him. “Harry, just please don’t go! I don’t- I don’t know what-” He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like a weight was on his chest.

“Dean? Dean!” Harry rushed forward, making him sit in the wreckage of the room. He rubbed Dean’s back. “Hey, hey, hey, just calm down. Take your time. It’s ok.”

Dean let out a sob. “I can’t- I can’t  _ lose  _ you. Please stay, I- I’m s-so s-s-sorry.” He sobbed out, hating the tears. It was just too much. Sam died then came back but different, Cas wasn’t answering, he couldn’t look at the car, and now Harry, sweet precious Harry was leaving him. His safe haven was leaving him and he just couldn’t-

Harry pulled Dean into his arms, rubbing his back.

“Dean, it’s ok. I got you.” He looked up, kissing Harry through the tears, desperate.

Harry pulled back, searching his face. “I’m sorry.” Dean whispered. Of course Harry wouldn’t want to kiss him again. Fuck, could he mess things up any more?

“Don’t apologize, Dean. We need to talk before you do that again. You ok?” Dean just nodded, not looking at him. “No you’re not.”

****

A year earlier

Dean stood in the bar laughing, his arm loosely around Lisa. It had been strained since he moved in with her. It felt like a lot of expectations and he thought they were both failing each other’s. They agreed to keep up pretenses for Ben as Lisa started dating Su.

He glances over at the bar and gets distracted from his musing by a pretty face.

Holy shit. That boy was beautiful. Caramel skin and beautiful green eyes.

 

God, he had the prettiest mouth. The boy smirked at him from across the room. He tapped his fingers against Lisa’s side, a sign to her he’d found someone he wanted. She smirked at him.

“Hey, I’m going over to Su’s tonight, ok?” Dean nodded, kissing her lightly. He watched her leave with the group, smiling slightly before looking up at the boy.

“Well, hello there gorgeous.” Dean drawled. The boy just laughed.

“Didn’t your girlfriend just leave?” God what a gorgeous accent. From London, he’d guess.

“Hey, what she don’t know won’t hurt her.” Dean joked and the boy’s face twisted into anger.

“Look, I don’t date cheaters, man. Sorry but I’m not a homewrecker.” Dean just grinned at him.

“Good, considering my ‘girlfriend’ as you called her just left with her actual girlfriend.” The boy’s mouth twisted in confusion. Fuck, he wanted to kiss it.

“But you kissed her.”

“We are in sort of a halfway type of relationship.” Dean shrugged. “I live with her and raise our son with her while we both date others.” Oh how he’d been overjoyed to find out Ben actually was his kid.

“Oh, well in that case my name is Harry Potter.” The boy smiled at him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry. My name’s Dean. You, um, mind if I ask how old you are?” The boy laughed, a clear and happy laugh.

“I’m 23.” The boy, or rather man grinned, dimples flashing.

“Thank God. If you’d been any younger and I’d’ve left. I’m 29.” Dean grinned, blushing a bit.

“Yeah I get that a lot. I’m kind of small.”

“That’s fine.” Dean winked at him. “So, Harry, what brings you around here?”

“Eh, a little of this, a touch of that. Mostly just passing through.”   
“Mostly?”

“Well, there’s a reason I’m in a bar flirting with a sexy guy.”

“Oh really? Wanna get outta here?” The smaller man grabbed his hand.

“Lead the way.” Once they got back to Dean and Lisa’s empty house, Harry pulled off his beanie cap, hair flying everywhere.

Dean just gasped, moving forward to kiss him, finally. He tasted like cherries and chocolate. Harry moaned into his mouth, grabbing him tight.

“My room. It’s at the end of the hall.” Harry just nodded before kissing him harder. They stumbled down the hall. Dean thanked God that both Lisa and Ben were gone. They slid into the room, Harry shoving him onto his bed. Dean scooted to the end, crossing his legs.

 

“So gorgeous, wanna give me a show?” Dean winked.

Harry slid back, grinning at him. He tugged off his jacket then unbuttoned his jeans, showing he was commando. He tugged at his shirt for a moment, watching Dean.

 

Dean just gulped, eyes sliding over Harry’s abdomen and the curls just below it.

Harry tugged his shirt off the rest of the way and Dean let himself gaze over him.

“You think I’m sexy, baby?” Harry grinned at him, sliding his jeans down after toeing off his shoes. Dean just gasped at the sight of Harry’s naked body.

Harry crept forward, tugging at Dean’s clothes as he kissed him deeply. He got Dean’s jeans unbuckled and bent to lick at Dean’s cock. Dean’s head dropped back, eyes closing in pleasure.

His hands grabbed at Harry’s locks, tugging him closer. Harry grinned before swallowing Dean down, moaning around the cock in his mouth. Dean just gasped, hips thrusting up lightly. Harry pulled back and slid Dean’s shirt off of him, kissing at the tattoo as he did so.

Harry’s curious green eyes tracked over Dean’s tattoo. He recognized the anti-possession tattoo and wondered how this man got it. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he let his gaze track over other scars on Dean’s torso.

“You a hunter?” He asked. Dean froze, eyes shooting to meet his gaze.

“Used to be. You?” Dean’s voice sounded like gravel.

“Yeah, should’ve realized when you said Winchester but most hunters don’t have a family.”

“Huh. You wanna get back to what you were doin’ or you wanna talk?” Dean asked after a moment. Harry just grinned at him, leaning down to kiss him again.

Dean moaned into his mouth, tugging his naked body closer. Harry leaned back to pull Dean’s jeans off. Dean grabbed him and rolled them so Harry was beneath him. He kissed his throat, licking up it to hear the moan Harry let out. He reached over into the drawer of his nightstand to grab a tub of lube and a condom.

He kissed down Harry’s chest and abdomen, smiling when his scruff tickled Harry’s stomach. God, he had such soft skin. He licked across Harry’s belly button, laughing when Harry giggled at that.

He leaned down to kiss Harry’s pelvis. He licked across his hips, ignoring the hard cock. He had Harry spread his legs farther to allow him room. 

He squirted some lube onto his fingers and started teasing Harry’s hole, making him twitch and ask for more. He slid one long finger in, thrusting it slow to tease Harry.

Harry groaned, rocking his hips down. His head dropped back when Dean added a second finger to the tight heat. Dean scissored his fingers to stretch him more.

“Dean, Dean, Dean…” Harry chanted. “More, please!” Dean loved how responsive he was.

Dean added a third finger as he licked up the length of Harry’s cock. Harry screamed out, thrusting his hips down. Dean licked at the precum on the tip of Harry’s cock, enjoying the salty flavor.

He moved up, rolling a condom onto his own cock. “You ready, baby?” He asked, voice low. Harry nodded at him, whispering “please…”

Dean slowly slid into Harry, groaning at the tight heat. Harry moaned at the feeling, his head tipped back. Dean kissed and sucked at Harry’s neck as his bottomed out. Harry just moaned and begged for more.

Harry fisted his own cock as Dean thrust into him hard, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. It didn’t take long for Harry to tighten around him, screaming. Dean thrust hard a few more times before spilling himself into the condom. He slid out of Harry, moving to clean off both of them. He tied off his condom and threw it into the wastebin.

“It’s up to you if I stay or go.” Harry told him softly, watching him in the low light. Dean moved forward, sliding into the bed by him.

“You can stay.” Dean murmured as he pulled Harry into his arms.

“Good.” Harry smiled. Dean would never admit to it but he loved cuddling.

They both lay there half asleep for a while before Dean spoke. “How’d you get to be a hunter anyways, if you don’t mind me askin’?”

“Um, so I live in a, um, secret society thing mostly made of psychics or natural-born magic users that kind of knows things exist but don’t do anything about it until it threatens us. Like, my dad’s best friend was a werewolf. He just stayed locked up during the full moon with several safety precautions as well as experimental potions that we think can help, although it doesn’t help all werewolves and is sometimes fatal to them. The school is haunted but none of the ghosts are insane yet, they just help teach us or guide us. Even the poltergeist doesn’t hurt people, he just plays pranks on the students. So we went through this civil war, which was just- so many were lost. I, um, was a main player in this war because of a prophecy. It cost me both of my parents, my godfather, my pseudo-godfather and his wife, as well as several classmates and teachers, just gone. Now I’m raising my godson, who luckily didn’t get the werewolf gene. But you don’t leave something like that easily. I constantly look over my shoulder for danger and I’m constantly worrying about people, but I was a fugitive for a bit when my government was taken over, so I don’t like laws. Police officer was out for me as a job. So I thought maybe hunter would be it.”

Dean pressed his lips to Harry’s shoulder, thinking over what he heard. “Hunters don’t make much money.”

“I don’t really need money, I just need to help people.”

“Hmm. Are you one of the magic-users too, then?”

“Yeah.” Harry tensed, worried that Dean would be angry.

“No demons?”

“None.”

“Ok then. How old’s your godson?” Dean muttered, he’d learned already that magic wasn’t as black and white as he thought.

“He’s six.” Harry smiled, relaxing back into Dean’s arms.

“Hmm. My son is 11.” Dean told him, dozing out. Harry suddenly tensed and Dean’s eyes flew open in worry.

“He’s not here, is he?”

“No!” Dean reassured, “He’s at a slumber party. One of his friend’s birthday was today.”

Harry immediately relaxed and Dean chuckled.

“Worried he’d see you?”

“I am so not ready to meet your kid.” Harry shot him a dirty look.

“Well one night really is too soon.” Dean said before falling asleep, tightening his arms around Harry. Harry followed soon after.

The next morning Dean woke alone. He frowned for a moment before he heard noises in the kitchen. He grabbed a tshirt and boxers, rushing through brushing his teeth, before walking in to see where Harry went.

He saw Harry leaning up against the counter, arm over his head, eyes closed. When he stepped into the kitchen those gorgeous eyes opened to look at him.

“Good morning,” Dean murmured.

“Um, hi,” Harry responded uncertainly. “I, um, used the unwrapped toothbrush on the counter.”

“Ok. I was just about to offer it to you.”

“Ok, um, I made you a cup of coffee.” Harry grinned at him, holding out a paper cup. Dean sat at the kitchen table, taking the coffee from Harry’s hand.

“Hmm, not bad.” Dean smiled after taking a sip.

Harry just laughed at his bedhead, moving to sit across from him.

“So, um, I figured we could have coffee before I, um, left.”

“You don’t do one night stands much, do you?”

“No, I usually don’t have time.” Harry smiled at him. “Plus, I was engaged until about three years ago and haven’t really done much since. Just two one night stands since, not counting you.”

“That sucks, what happened?” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“I got full custody of Teddy. Before that his grandma mostly had him, but she’s not really in a good spot to raise a kid. Said he reminds her of her daughter and her husband, both of which died in the war. As soon as I turned 20 she turned over rights to me. Figured I’d been an adult long enough.”

“Let me guess, you wouldn’t trade him for anything?” Dean smiled.

“No, definitely not.” Harry chuckled. “You wanna see a picture of him?” Dean nodded.

“Cute kid,” Dean told him. Harry smiled proudly.

“Thank you.”

“Um, here’s an older one of Ben and me.”

“He looks like you.”

“Doesn’t he, though?” Dean smiled. “So, um, how long are you in town for?”

“Um, probably for a while actually. I was going to move here with Teddy once the house stuff goes through.”

“Huh, well maybe you and I can meet up sometime.” Dean really wanted to see the pretty boy again.

“Maybe.” Harry smiled at him.

Dean leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. “You should probably be going soon though. I gotta go pick up my kid.”

Harry laughed. “Alright."

After Harry left, it would be a week before Dean saw him again.

Dean and Ben were on their way to get lunch, walking since it was a beautiful day, when Dean noticed Harry at the park they were passing.

Harry was playing with a small boy, pushing him on the swings. Dean figured the boy must be Teddy although he looked too small to be six. Then again, Dean hadn’t been around most six year olds.

Just then Harry looked up, meeting Dean’s gaze.

“Hey, Ben, wait. I have to talk to someone real quick.” Dean told his son who rolled his eyes at him.

“But I’m hungry.”

“I know, kid, me too. This won’t take too long.” Ben just sighed. They walked over to meet Harry.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Harry. Um, this is my son, Ben.” Harry smiled at Ben before nodding to Teddy, who’d gone silent on the swings, staring at them with big eyes.

“This is Teddy.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Dean nudged Ben. “Hey, how about you go distract Teddy while I talk to Harry?”

Ben just rolled his eyes before moving forward, murmuring to Teddy who gave Harry a wide eyed look.

“It’s ok, Teddy. I’ll be right here.” Teddy just nodded before grabbing Ben’s hand and pulling him to the slides.

“Cute kid.”

“Thanks Dean. Why did you come over here?” Harry turned to Dean with a piercing gaze.

“I just, um, I don’t know.” Dean gave a sheepish grin.

“You’re too cute when you do that.” Dean gave a startled laugh at that.

“Oh, you think I’m cute, huh?” Harry blushed.

“I think I already proved how much I find you attractive.” This was Dean’s turn to blush.

“Um, how has moving in been?”

“Nice subject change. Smooth.”

“I try.” Harry smiled at Dean.

“Teddy doesn’t like it. He doesn’t understand why we had to move countries. Other than that, it’s been pretty smooth. Got most of the stuff unpacked already. Thank God for magic.” Harry laughed, shooting Dean a wary look in case he reacted differently to magic today.

“That’s good. Um, Teddy’ll adjust. Kids are resilient.”

“I hope so.”

“Yeah, um, hey have you guys eaten yet?” Harry blinked at him for a moment before snorting.

“No, we haven’t.”

“Um, Ben and I were on our way to lunch if you want to tag along.” Harry glanced up at where Teddy was explaining something excitedly to Ben. He smiled at them.

“Sure. If Teddy is ok with it but it doesn’t look like he’ll have a problem with it.” Dean snorted, watching them. His eyes softened at the patient look on his son’s face. “You know, Ben really looks a lot like you.”

“Yeah, he’s got my attitude too, ornery little shit that he is.” Harry laughed. “God, I want to kiss you.”

Harry shot him a startled look at that. “Not in front of the kids.”

“I know, I just- Holy shit, you’re gorgeous.” Harry shot him a shy smile.

“You aren’t too bad, yourself.”

Dean smiled before clearing his throat. “Ahem, boys! Come here!” Teddy and Ben looked up at them before running over.

“What?” Ben asked. Teddy moved to grab Harry’s hand, hazel eyes resting on Dean. He felt judged, almost.

“Teddy, would you like to go to lunch with Ben and Dean?” Harry questioned the small boy, his voice soft.

“You too?” Teddy whispered, looking up at him. Harry smiled reassuringly.

“Always.” Teddy nodded, looking at Ben, shooting him a shy smile.

“Good,  _ now _ can we eat?” Ben asked.

“Sure thing, sport. Let’s go.”

They ended up in a barbecue restaurant where Dean and Ben both got bacon cheeseburgers with cheesy fries with sweet teas. Harry and Teddy both scrunched up their noses at the sweet tea, causing Dean to make a joke about ‘Brits and their teas.’ Harry was quite happy with his chicken sandwich, fries, and lemonade. Teddy had chicken nuggets, and french fries, with a lemonade.

Teddy silently munched on his food while Ben told Dean all about his week at school. Harry listened intently as well but spent most of his time silently coercing Teddy into eating just a bit more food.

Ben made some joke about his teacher that had Dean throw his head back in a full body laugh and Harry found he had a hard time not staring. When Dean met Harry’s eyes he couldn’t help but blush.

Dean tried getting Teddy to talk to him, asking a few questions, only to get a silent stare in return.

Eh, he figured the kid’d warm up eventually. He warmed up decently to Ben already.

As they left, Dean stopped Harry, “Is Teddy ok?” Harry gave him a searching gaze before responding.

“He’s always been really quiet. When we are at home he usually resorts to sign language instead of talking. I’m hoping to teach him American Sign Language soon since all he knows is British.”

“I could teach him some, if you’d like?”

“You know ASL?” Harry smiled at him.

“Yeah, um, I was mute from the time I was four until I was about eight so my dad taught me sign language. Um, I kept up with it after that figuring it’d be useful. I ran into a lot of mute kids while I was hunting.”

Harry nodded, “I’d like that. Um, you teaching him, I mean.” Dean grinned.

“Great. Um, I’ll look it up later and see how similar British is to American. Maybe I won’t have to teach him as much. It’ll also be easier since he’s hearing and I can verbalize what I’m trying to do.”

“Of course. And, you know, you have to teach me too, that way I can talk to him.”

“Of course.” Dean blushed at that. They split ways once they passed the park and Ben was fairly quiet on the way back to the house.

“Dad, how long have you and my mom been broken up?” Dean’s heart always warmed when Ben called him Dad but his question had Dean’s heart dropping straight into his stomach.

“Um, what makes you say that, buddy?”

“You like Harry and you sleep in a different room than mom. Are you gay?”

Dean sighed. “Um, your mom and I haven’t been together for a while, Ben. And I’m not gay. Have you ever heard the term bisexual before?” Coming out to Ben had Dean’s heart racing. What if his son didn’t want him anymore?

“That’s when you like boys and girls right?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Um, are you dating Harry now?”

Dean sighed again. “I don’t know. I’d like to.”

Ben just nodded. “Teddy’s nice.”

“Yeah, he seems nice. Just quiet.”

“Yeah, Harry said he’s partially mute, so he uses British Sign Language most of the time.”

“Oh. He made a lot of hand gestures but I didn’t know that’s what they were.”

“Yeah, I’m going to be teaching Harry and Teddy American Sign Language if you want to learn too.”

“I didn’t know you knew sign language.”

“I was mute for about four years and mostly mute for a few years after that. Then I just kept up with it.” Dean told his son.

“Huh, why were you mute?” Dean tensed at the question before taking a deep breath.

“When I was four, my mom died in a house fire. My dad handed me Sammy and told me to take him and run. I just, I didn’t talk for a while after that because it was pretty emotional.” His heart hurt at the reminder of Sammy.

“Is that also why you didn’t talk when you first got here?” Dean looked at Ben for a moment.

“Yeah, losing Sammy was pretty rough.”

Ben surprised Dean by pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Dad. I love you.”

Dean had tears in his eyes as he hugged Ben tight. “It’s ok, Ben. I love you too.”

They hugged for a moment before going inside. “Ahem, um, did you, um, finish your homework?” Dean asked while trying to hide the fact he was wiping tears away. Ben rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Dad. I finished all of my homework. Can I go watch TV now?” Dean nodded and Ben took off into the livingroom.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Hey Lisa, um, Ben knows we aren’t together.” She blinked at him.

“Why?”

“He asked me. Kid’s observant.” She sighed.

“Um, ok, so what do we do then?”

“I guess just be how we are just without all the kisses.” He smiled at her.

“Shame, you’re a good kisser.” Dean blushed and she laughed.

“That’s probably a good thing. Su and I are starting to get a bit more serious.” He grinned.

“That’s good! Um, I kind of met a guy that I’m interested in. I don’t know if we will get too serious but you know, I like the option.”

She smiled at him. “Ok, do you still want to live here?”

“Of course. I want to be near Ben.” She nodded.

“Ok.”

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before she broke the silence. “Um, I guess I should go call Su and let her know.” He nodded and she left.

He let out the sigh he didn’t realize he’d been holding in.

Just then he got a text message.

**Had a lot of fun today :) Hope to see you soon.**

He snorted.  **_Harry?_ **

**Fuck, I forgot to give you my number. Yeah it’s me. When do you want to meet up again to teach Teddy?**

**_Tomorrow? I don’t have anything going on most Sundays. We could make it a regular thing then. And I can teach him after he gets out of school during the week too._ **

**He’s homeschooled so anytime during the week is fine. We can talk about schedules tomorrow, say around 2? Teddy’ll be done with his nap then.**

**_Sounds good. I can also make dinner._ **

**I can bring dessert :)**

**_Aren’t you the dessert?_ **

**Maybe at a later date ;)**

Dean laughed as he put his phone back in his pocket. God he couldn’t wait to see them again.


End file.
